On the Last Day of Christmas
by DamaDeHonor
Summary: What if Dean's "baby" really became his baby? Slightly crack, slightly drabble, maybe it's a crabble. Merry Christmas!


I'm very sorry about the confusing mix-up of accidentally posting over this story! It seems this version was pretty close to what I had up before though. Thanks, **Kaiyo No Hime** for noticing what happened. It seems when I went to upload the edited form of 'The First Noelle' to its own story, I uploaded it to this instead. Hopefully, it'll all be straightened out this time.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No spoilers, if there are, they're vague. And Cas is around, so circa Season 4 or the end of it. **AU**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_.

If I remember correctly, the title was suggested by **VesperRegina**, my big sister. :) Also, because this _was_ posted near Christmas, Merry Christmas! ;P

* * *

**"On the Last Day of Christmas"**

It's Christmas-time, and Dean doesn't really have a wish. When he thought the world would end, that would have been the first thing on his mind. But now it's over, and he has no clue what he wants.

There are lights everywhere, the little twinkly ones, the big colored bulbs, like from the movie _Batteries Not Included_, where they had to feed them to the little happy-meal aliens. He's riding around town in the Impala, and he told Sam he was going out for food. It's been in the backseat for a half-hour getting cold. He wonders what his brother would say if he knew. Cas is probably driving him crazy by now, still dealing with his human body and all.

He cruises past a few kids playing in the melting snow. According to one of the the Christmas songs playing incessantly on his radio, "They don't have white Christmases in Houston" but this year, one of the random drifts they'd gotten just happened to be on Christmas Eve day.

It made for slippery roads, but to see the kids and even adults sometimes, out playing, was enough to put a smile on any Grinch's face. Well, almost any Grinch. He'd never been good at getting into that Christmas "spirit."

He shakes his head at himself and drives away, deciding it's high time he gets back to make his excuses to Cas and Sammy. That's about the time a reindeer steps out in front of his car. He slams on the breaks, thanks God they're in tip-top shape, and stares. It stamps its hoof, and the breath from its nostrils hits the cold air like dragon's breath.

Dean gets the sense it wants him to step out of the car. "Sure, Rudolf. I'm really that gullible. You probably have pointy teeth, am I right? Vampire reindeer from space?" It smiles at him. It's teeth are herbivorous. Dean doesn't know what to think. Its objective is probably to kick him while he's down, but he decides to take a chance. He parks the Impala and cautiously steps out, gun in tow.

It's a stag, a big one, strong and dangerous-looking. "So, you're Santa's messenger boy?"

It snuffles at his shirt front, and Dean backs quickly away. The reindeer then proceeds to kick his Impala on the grill. "Hey!" Dean curses at the creature, and it runs off, then disappears in a spray of fog and snow. Next time Dean looks at his car, he sees a shivering child.

"What the-?" The next thing he realizes is she's a girl, and that she's naked, and immediately removes his leather jacket and drapes it around her. She seems to know him because she moves into his warmth, face against his knees. "Baby?"

She looks up, all her brown hair falling into her green eyes. "Impala?"

She blinks at him innocently, and he remembers her feet are bare. "Crap..." He picks her up and looks around, then wishes he hadn't got out of the car because now he has no way to get home. Then he looks at her, looking at him, and quickly takes it back.

When he finally manages to explain to Cas and Sam that he has no idea what happened to the burgers because they were inside the Impala at the time that the Impala turned into a little girl that most likely is his daughter, Sam says, "So... maybe you loved it enough, and it became a real boy."

"She's a girl!" Dean paces, and then notices Impala has shed her jacket and is running naked around the living room. "Baby, stop that... hey, don't pull on the Christmas tree!" She looks at him, still holding the ornament in her delicate little hand. She's so perfect, he thinks of Christmas presents.

"What's Christmas?" she asks. So she _can_ talk. Dean is drawing a blank, but Cas comes to the rescue.

"Christmas is the time when our Savior was born. It's named after him because Christ means Chosen one."

"Oh," she says, then tries to put the ornament back in its place. It starts to fall, and Dean hurries to catch it. Meanwhile, Sam has gone to the other room, and returns now with a flannel shirt, which he wraps around the girl, tying it in place like a towel, by the sleeves. She grins up at him.

"What are you going to call her?" Sam wants to know.

"What?" Dean straightens from putting the ornament back in place. "What do you mean what am I gonna call her?"

"You can't keep referring to her as 'the Impala,'" Sam replies, with a smirk. Dean looks to Castiel for help, but the ex-angel just shrugs. His stomach suddenly growls, and he looks at Dean balefully and wanders outside to the porch.

"I don't know..." Dean looks at the girl-his daughter-and at the same time that it's way too much for him, it all fits together perfectly, like the almost lineless palms of her hands, and the smoothness of her features. And tomorrow _is_ Christmas, so it slips out of his mouth before he even realizes he's accepted her as his own.

"Noelle."

Sam doesn't say anything for a moment, but he smiles and places his hands on her shoulders. She grasps his wrists and leans back against his legs. Then his brother glances at the few simple presents under the tree, and a mischievous glint enters his eyes. Dean feels as if he should be backing away.

**The End**


End file.
